


if i was your boyfriend

by enrose



Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Butch Kanan, F/F, Face-Fucking, Genderplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Strap-Ons, Strapplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Kanan has Ruby calling her something a little odd, but she doesn't mind. In fact, Ruby even likes it more than she thought she would, and is happy to engage Kanan in her play.





	if i was your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober 2019 day 1: face-fucking  
the prompt listed on the tumblr was actually deep-throating but i thought it said face-fucking :(
> 
> not sure if i'll finish kinktober (i'm starting it on the 29th, lmao) but i want to give it a go.

“Hey, Ruby-chan. When we do stuff like this, why don’t you call me your boyfriend?”

That’s what Kanan had first said to start all of this.

Ruby was not a naughty girl by any means, but she couldn’t deny the way Kanan made her feel inside. Kanan introduced Ruby to so many new things, both inside and outside of the bedroom. Ruby wanted to stay by Kanan’s side forever, wanted to follow her forever, wherever - but that’s not why she went along with Kanan’s… kink. Kanan would never force Ruby to do something that she didn’t want to do. Honestly, it was a strange idea to her at first, to call Kanan, who was her  _ girlfriend,  _ her  _ boyfriend _ instead - but once she did it for the first time, the hot rush between her legs was undeniable.

Kanan was boyish, to say the least of her. She was tall and strong and large in all of the right places, like her hands, and built with muscle. Her facial features were also defined and sharp, undeniably handsome. If it wasn’t for certain assets of hers, like her breasts and her long hair, it wouldn’t be surprising for Kanan to be mistaken as male more often. Ruby loved Kanan’s masculinity, though she’d underestimated just how  _ much _ until Kanan’s proposition.

The first time Ruby called Kanan her boyfriend, she’d done so shyly. But now when they were out together, holding hands, it would resound in Ruby’s head.

_ Kanan is… my boyfriend.  _

It brought warmth to her cheeks, and a shiver inside of her body.

Currently, Ruby was sat on her knees in front of Kanan, who wore a strap-on. It wasn’t too large, as much as Kanan teased Ruby for being a size queen at times, despite her petite figure. That’s because they intended to do something a little different with it today…

From above, Kanan petted Ruby’s head and smiled, though really, her smile was more like a smirk, quirked onto the corners of her pale lips.

“Nervous?” Kanan asked. “If you don’t want to do this, Ruby-chan… just tell me, okay? I don’t want you to do it just because I want to see you do it.”

“N, no… well, yes, I’m a little nervous,” Ruby admitted, and as she did, her red pigtails swayed with her motions. Though she usually had tiny pigtails in her hair, Ruby wore full-on pigtails, for Kanan to grab onto when the time came. “But I really do want to do it…” Ruby’s voice trailed off, and she swallowed as she looked up at Kanan from this angle. She was as handsome as ever. Her firm breasts were on display, and her blue hair, which was usually in it’s day-to-day ponytail, was let down and draped all the way down her back. Ruby reached her small hand forward and wrapped it around the strap-on. “I… I can show you how much I want it, too,” Ruby said, taking the initiative. Since being with Kanan, she’d grown a little bolder.

With Kanan’s strap in her hand, fingers wrapped around the silicone, Ruby began to pump her hand up and down the entirety of it slowly, as if Kanan could actually feel her. In reality, Kanan couldn’t actually feel Ruby’s ministrations at all, but she knew that the visuals made Kanan happy. Kanan had made that very apparent to her.

Kanan practically purred as Ruby began to give her a handjob. She shifted her body so that both of her palms were pressed to the bed, and she lifted her hips up a little.

“I love it when my little Ruby-chan becomes bold,” Kanan told her with a deep silkiness in her voice. “And you love this kind of stuff too, don’t you? I don’t know why I ever doubted it to begin with.”

Color blossomed in the apples of Ruby’s cheeks, pink and sweltering as she swirled her fingers around the thick head of Kanan’s… cock. It wasn’t a strap-on. It was Kanan’s… her boyfriend’s, penis. She rubbed her thumb along the underside of the plastic mold, and Kanan sighed as she did so.

“I love it, lots” Ruby admitted softly, and then, she lifted the heavycock up to give the tip a little kiss with pink, puckered lips. As she did so, big, emerald eyes stared up at Kanan, perhaps purposely. “I love your cock…” She said as cutely as possible. Maybe it wasn’t true, what Ruby figured about herself not being dirty. She was doing all of this to tempt Kanan as best she could, to rile her boyfriend up.

If Kanan were the type to blush, maybe she would have. But instead, Kanan’s face twisted in pleasure, and her grin widened. It was an aroused expression, undoubtedly.

“Oh, now you’re just begging me to fuck you,” Kanan practically hissed at her. Ruby’s response was another little kiss to the tip, that of which even had a molded slit, and then she began to press her (admittedly) cheeky kisses to the shaft as Kanan spoke down to her. “Look at you, you can’t get enough of this.”

Ruby would have responded, were she not busy pressing her hot, wet kisses into the base of the flesh-colored cock. Every so often, her tongue would poke out from between her pink lips, and she’d lather the silicone in wetness with a few wiggles. It had to be wet, of course, if Kanan was going to take her.

Ruby made audible kissing noises as she kissed up and down thoroughly, all to make a good show for Kanan. She knew by now what it was her boyfriend liked best to see from her. She held the member in her hands as she did so, and even though it wasn’t their biggest toy, it still looked and  _ felt _ large in Ruby’s grasp.

Kanan exhaled through her nose. Ruby peeked up at her again and smiled.

“You’re… you’re really hard,” Ruby breathed, and gave the silicone another little lick. “Do you want to do it yet? I think you’re ready… a, and, I’m ready, too.”

It was true. Ruby was so wet that she practically soaked through her panties. While Kanan was undressed, Ruby had stayed dressed herself, and she still had on her shirt (though, with no bra) and her skirt to match.

Kanan’s fingers curled into the bedsheets. She tilted her head, and she still had it in her to smile that haughty smile, despite how clearly turned on she was. Ruby imagined that, beyond Kanan’s harness, she was wet too… and that thought alone was enough to make Ruby squeeze her thighs together.

“Do I want to do what?” Kanan asked, wanting to hear Ruby say it.

Ruby’s eyelashes fluttered. She reached her hand down to flit a finger up the underside of the cock, ending on the head, which bounded off.

“D, do you want to…” It was so lewd that even Ruby, who had long since gotten used to this talk, had to pause. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?”

Kanan grinned widely. She reached forward to pet Ruby’s head again, and Ruby felt so comforted by Kanan’s warm hand… a warm hand that would soon turn rough, that would soon surely weave its fingers through the locks of her hair and squeeze down as Kanan took her face. Such a gentle touch ended up making Ruby whimper softly.

“Good girl,” Kanan praised her. “Let me go and scoot back a little, cutie.”

Ruby nodded and released the strap-on from her grasp. With her knees, she scooted back, and then looked up at Kanan expectantly. She felt like she was in a daze. Her face was so red, and her body was hot all over. She wanted Kanan to spread her thighs and fuck her, but she also wanted to do this for her, too. Over all, she just wanted Kanan. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Kanan asked in a peppy voice as she then took her cock into her hand and stroked it herself, over Ruby’s lines of saliva. Ruby watched, entranced, as Kanan mimicked the action of masturbating herself in front of Ruby’s eyes. “Are you thinking to yourself about how much you want your boyfriend’s cock?”

Ruby nodded, with no hesitation this time. “Mmhm… I want my boyfriend’s cock…” Ruby repeated back to her, and then, she looked at Kanan’s face, wanton. Kanan looked back down at her, her eyes sharp. “Please, Kanan? P, please… fuck Ruby’s face.”

The cute, innocent third-person slip was all that Kanan needed. 

“Fuck,” Kanan cursed, and it was then that the bridge of her nose reddened a little, not from fluster but from how turned on she was. “Alright then. Open your mouth.”

Ruby did so. She opened her little mouth, stretched her pink lips, and waited for Kanan’s dick to come inside. She nearly jolted once Kanan finally slid the head between her lips and onto her tongue.

“Suck it a little,” Kanan told her confidently, and Ruby did without question. 

She practically nursed the tip, suckling away at it adorably. She closed her entire mouth around it and made sure that it was nice and wet with spittle. Not only did she close her mouth, but she also closed her eyes as she made sure to do a good job to make Kanan happy. As she closed her eyes and focused, she realized that she could smell Kanan’s wetness, which confirmed that Kanan was indeed wet behind her harness. Ruby, without meaning to, moaned around the cockhead.

“Alright, that’s good… that’s good, Ruby-chan…” Kanan praised her. “I’m gonna push more inside of your mouth. If it’s too much, tap my thigh three times.”

Ruby’s eyes fluttered open, and she nodded as best as she could. Kanan nodded back, and then presumed. Ruby kept her mouth open as Kanan then began to fill her small cheeks with cock. She felt her gag reflex want to kick in, but she kept strong as Kanan arched her hips forward to feed her more dick. Even though not even more than a few inches were inside her mouth, she already felt full to the brim, like her lips couldn’t stretch anymore.

“Mmf…” Ruby moaned around Kanan’s length. “Mm…!”

“Ruby-chan,” it was Kanan’s turn to moan. The mere visual itself was getting Kanan off. “Ruby-chan, you look so adorable… oh, fuck… you’re so cute,” Kanan’s voice even trembled a little, and it brought a little bit of pride to Ruby, that she could make Kanan feel this way. Her boyfriend… her lover, who did so much for her. “I’m gonna move my hips now, okay? I’m gonna fuck your face.”

Ruby couldn’t nod, but her eyes told Kanan everything they needed to know to move forward.

Kanan began to shift her hips forward, and then back. The cock forced itself into Ruby’s mouth, and then it withdrew from her lips, and the process repeated. Ruby could only stay still and let herself be used as Kanan built up a rhythm to properly fuck her mouth with. She gave muffled moans all the while to let Kanan know how much she was enjoying their play, and Kanan moaned back.

“Ffffuck,” Kanan cursed. She reached forward to grasp at Ruby’s hair. Not Ruby’s bangs, but her pigtails. “I hope your throat is ready to take me. I’m gonna fill you up with it so nice, Ruby-chan, I’m gonna make you choke on me.”   


Ruby’s heart began to hammer in her chest and she squeezed her thighs together hard. Kanan grasped her pigtails and then began to thrust her hips forward again, faster than before. The cock filled her mouth, and then left her empty, and then filled her up again. The process could only repeat itself before Kanan was properly fucking her mouth, and the tip of the dick was poking the back of Ruby’s throat.

Tears formed in Ruby’s eyes as she resisted the urge to gag and sputter around her boyfriend’s length, and her hands scrambled up to Kanan’s firm thighs, just to have something to hold on to. She grasped them, but she didn’t tap three times, so Kanan resumed. With a grip so tight on her pigtails that it caused her scalp to sting (albeit not unpleasantly), Kanan viciously took Ruby’s mouth, face, and her throat.

“Uurrkk…!”

Ruby moaned muffedly as Kanan hammered forward between her lips. Unable to resist any longer, Ruby coughed and gagged around the cock violating her mouth as it hit the back of her throat repeatedly, and Kanan threw her head back in pleasure.  _ She looks so pretty, _ Ruby thought, somewhat in a daze, paying attention to the way Kanan’s long hair swayed and jostled.

“I’m gonna cum,” Kanan told her. “Press down, put pressure on the cock, it’s rubbing against me so nice,” Kanan panted, and Ruby closed her eyes as she took the initiative to fuck her face forward on Kanan’s dick. Kanan pulled her pigtails towards the base of the harness, and Ruby bobbed forward, gurgling messily. 

Spit dribbled down the corners of her mouth, and tears flowed freely. All the while, she looked up at Kanan, whose face was scrunched up with an almost animalistic pleasure. Ruby’s heart swelled with pride, that she could make Kanan feel this good. She hoped that she was getting Kanan closer…

Ruby got her answer when Kanan nearly howled.

“Yes! Fuck, Ruby-chan, I’m cumming!”

Kanan pressed Ruby’s face into the base of her harness, and Ruby’s eyes widened as Kanan came hard behind it. Ruby was held there, with the cock lodged into her throat, clutching onto Kanan’s trembling thighs, able to feel the muscle underneath Kanan’s skin tighten. Ruby almost felt like she was going to black out from being impaled… but still, she didn’t tap Kanan three times, and when the tension from Kanan’s body dispersed, she drew her hips back. 

Ruby slid her face off of the dick and coughed. Tears still dribbled down her cheeks, as well as saliva. She likely looked a mess. She figured her hair was all mussed, too.

Kanan breathed in through her nose as she looked down at Ruby. It took her a moment or two, but she finally spoke. “Ruby-chan… that was perfect,” Kanan said, and Ruby smiled weakly, truly happy despite her wrecked state. “You did so good for me. How do you feel?”

Ruby reached a trembling hand to rub her throat before she spoke. When she did, her voice was a bit froggy and hoarse. “I feel happy,” Ruby said, maybe childishly, but it got a laugh out of Kanan. Even Kanan was winded. “I’m glad that I could make you feel good.”

“You made me feel so good, I promise,” Kanan told her, and then, she paused. “Say, Ruby-chan… I was going to offer a bath, but you still haven’t gotten off yet, right?”

Ruby shook her head. “U, um, no, but it’s fine… I wouldn’t mind a bath with Kanan.”

Kanan chuckled and reached forward to play with one of Ruby’s pigtails again. Her touch was gentle, so unlike moments before, when she was merely using Ruby’s hair as handlebars to get herself to cum. “No, I want you to be satisfied before we retire for the day… say, you’re plenty wet, aren’t you? And so is this.” Kanan reached with her other hand to grab her slippery wet cock, coated in Ruby’s saliva. “Come up here and I’ll give you a little thank you before we take that bath.”

How could Ruby refuse, when she had the best boyfriend in the world?

**Author's Note:**

> YES the title is justin bieber lyrics, what about it?


End file.
